Coconut Milk
Coconut Milk is the second Juicer item and overall the 9th item to be added into the game, along with Sugar Cane. Coconut Milk unlocks at level 9. Description Coconut Milk is half a Coconut with its Milk as well as a straw. Uses is used to craft Coconut Cheese, which requires 3 s, Ice Cream, which requires 2 and Tomato Soup, which requires 1. Coconut Milk can also be fed directly to monsters, as well as orders in the Skyship Crafting Market Availability Purchasability Coconut Milk is difficult to purchase without someone else buying it first. Try purchasing without thinking after seeing any sight of a Coconut Milk icon whenever looking in the public Market. Sellability Coconut Milk will sell very well when advertised, and will sell pretty well if not directly advertised. It will sell as long as anything in your Market is advertised and/or if players spy in your Market often. Skyship Requirements When required in the Skyship, the 3 order will require 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Coconut Milks each, equaling to a total of 5, 10, 15, 20 or 25. Strategy To craft mass-production of Coconut Milk, craft a large number of coconuts, or buy as many coconuts as you can in the public Market. You'll also need a lot of well-upgraded Juicers to ensure efficiency of production. Coconut Milk makes a better alternative than Coconut Butter to players who rest their game longer than 30 minutes, since the large queues of Coconut Milk will still indirectly "makes" more coins (actually this is simply more efficient production for the type of long-rest Dawn of Fire lifestyle). You can also use the large amounts of manufactured Coconut Milk to make lots of Coconut Cheese (unlocked at Level 13), which will profit more than just Coconut Milks themselves. To do so, ensure all select Juicers only manufacture Coconut Milks and ensure that you have enough slots for all of those Coconut Cheeses to be manufactured in. Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time for crafting a single Coconut Milk is 57 minutes, 30 seconds. Notes *Coconut Milk is the second Coconut-requiring Crafting Item to unlock, and as well as this is also an intermediate Crafting Item just like Coconut Butter, another Coconut-requiring Crafting Item. *This Crafting Item is required in groups of 3 per unit for the first upper tier Crafting Item unlocked (Coconut Cheese), in groups of 2 per unit for the second (Ice Cream), and groups of 1 per unit for the third and final (Tomato Soup). No other Crafting Item has this phenomenon. Category:Juicer